Luis Fernando Lopez
Luis Fernando Lopez is the main protagonist of the second and final downloadble content for Grand Theft Auto IV, The Ballad of Gay Tony. He is of Dominican decent. He is also the co-manager of the Maisonette 9 and a business partner of nightclub extraordinaire, Anthony Prince. Description In his youth, Luis grew up with Armando Torres and Henrique Bardas, who often got Luis into trouble. When Luis was 17-years old, he was sent to juvenile prison for shooting a teacher who, apparently, sexually harrased his sister. Upon being released, he began to drug peddle for the Northwood drug cartel. During the time Luis has been arrested for drug peddling, Anthony Prince was hiring doormen for his two nightclubs: the Maisonette 9 and gay club Hercules. Eventually, Prince found Luis. Luis ultimatley accepted the doorman position and eventually became the co-manager of the Maisonette 9. He cut all remaining ties he had held with the Northwood drug cartel, with the exception of Torres and Bardas. Unfortunately, Prince was in debt to a fitness enthusiast, named Mori Kibbutz and the Ancelotti crime family, which ultimatley led to Lopez and Prince running errands for Rocco Pelosi and Vince, two figureheads in the Ancelotti crime family, and Kibbutz himself. Luis also worked with the multibillionare real estate developer Yusuf Amir and Russian gangster Rodislav Bulgarin. Grand Theft Auto IV Luis appears during Grand Theft Auto IV on three occasions: * The first time he appears in the game is in the mission "Three Leaf Clover", where he is being held hostage by Niko Bellic, Patrick McReary, Derrick McReary and Michael Keane. It is revealed in The Ballad of Gay Tony that he escapes unharmed. * The second time he appears in the game is when he ambushes the conflict diamond deal being held by Bellic and Johnny Klebitz, on behalf of the Pegorino crime family, in the mission "Museum Piece". It is revealed that in The Ballad of Gay Tony that after he ambushes the deal, he takes the conflict diamonds from Issac Roth, one of the men Bellic and Klebitz were selling the diamonds to, afterwhich Lopez escapes airbourne in Yusuf Amir's Buzzard. * Luis' third appearance was alongside Anthony Prince in the mission "Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend", where he watches over the exchange between the conflict diamonds and Gracie Ancelotti. The exchange was interrupted by Rodislav Bulgarin, who believed Prince and Lopez had stolen the conflict diamonds from him, and sent his men to murder all parties at the exchange. The Lost And Damned Luis appears in The Lost and Damned twice; once during the equivilant of the Grand Theft Auto IV mission "Museum Piece" and again in the mission "Diamonds in the Rough", where Vice-President of the Lost Motorcycle Club, Johnny Klebitz, attemps to steal the conflict diamonds from Anthony Prince. Luis told Prince's boyfriend, Evan Moss, to escape with the diamonds in Moss' limo, while Luis escapes with Prince. It is revealed in The Ballad of Gay Tony that during Lopez and Prince's escape, members of the Lost Motorcycle Club tailed them, in an attempt of murder the two. Klebitz eventually stole the diamonds from Moss, before killing him. Once Johnny Klebitz plants the wire tap into Bryce Dawkins's car, which later comes into possession of Niko Bellic, he is able to call a certain number to listen to the wire tap. Florian Cravic mentions Anthony Prince, and then mentions Luis, saying "If he played for our team, I would totally be the catcher." Mission Appearances Grand Theft Auto IV *Three Leaf Clover * Museum Piece * Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend The Lost and Damned * Diamonds in the Rough * Collector's Item Trivia *Luis served two years in prison, alongside Oscar Gomez and Alonso Gomez. *Luis once shot a teacher for sexually harrasing his sister and ultimatley served time in juvenile prison because of it. *If Niko responds negatively to the e-mail "Brucie Owns Reality. Bro!", Niko writes: "There are more important things in life than being a celebrity or having good abs. You've been spending too much time fluffing the bouncer at the Maisonette 9." *Luis had a short "fling" with Dani Lupisella, who threatened to "chop his balls off" when the relationship ended. *Luis has his own name tattooed on his neck. *Out of all the GTA IV protagonists, Luis is the youngest at 25 years old with Niko Bellic being 30, Johnny Klebitz being 34, and Huang Lee being 26. *Luis is legally able to pilot a helicopter, as he had passed his Higgins Helitours piloting exam. Murders Committed by Luis * Frickie Van Hardenburg - Murdered when his yacht is destroyed. * Tahir Saeed - Killed for tipping off the cops to get Yusuf "out of the picture." * Ahmed - Luis makes an attacking gesture towards Ahmed purposely causing him to fall from the Rotterdam Tower. * Vic - Murdered for assaulting Monique and attempting to shoot Luis. * Mori Green and two unnamed bodyguards - Murdered in the Libertonian for the diamonds. * Marki Ashvilli - Murdered on orders from Rodislav Bulgarin, to own a hockey team. * Vince - Murdered to intimidate Rocco Pelosi and rescue Anthony Prince. * Timur - Killed for threatening the lives of Luis and Prince. * Rodislav Bulgarin - Murdered for threatening and attempting to murder Luis and Prince. Optional * Mr. Santo - Can be murdered for attempting to kill Luis with a blade, for not taking a dive when Luis was fighting to pay off his [[Adriana Yanira Lopez|mother's loan]]. Gallery Image:6093-gta-iv-luis-fernando-lopez.jpg|Luis Lopez Image:Luis1.jpg|Luis, as seen in Three Leaf Clover Image:Luis2.jpg|Luis In Museum Piece Image:Luisartwork.jpg|Artwork of Luis Image:Luisartwork_-_Copy.jpg|Second artwork of Luis in his ordinary clothes Lopez, Luis Fernando Lopez, Luis Fernando Lopez, Luis Fernando Lopez, Luis Fernando Lopez, Luis Fernando Lopez, Luis Fernando